ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Recent News/Archive 1
As the days become warmer, and Poroggo begin to sing dreamily in the sun, the time of the Egg Hunt Egg-stravagana once again draws near. Click here for details. Update details are in. Click here. Grab your stirrups and break out the chocoboy hats, because the long-awaited chocobo racing feature has finally been released! Log in and mosey on down to your local CRA branch to sign up your very own chocobo today! What are you waiting for!? For detailed information on chocobo racing, click here. The version update scheduled for Thursday, March 29th will finally unlock the gates to the exciting world of chocobo racing! Now, players from across the globe will have the opportunity to test their chocobo's abilities on the racetrack against some of Vana'diel's most skilled riders. Click here to review the details of this all-new feature. Join the Egg Hunt! (03/27/2007) On April 2, the yearly Egg Hunt Egg-stravaganza will commence! During this event, adventurers collect special items known as "initial eggs" and try to form various combinations of letters to win egg-squisite prizes! Detailed instructions on how to play the game will be available in Topics on the day of the event. FFXIclopedia Becomes a Premier Site! We are pleased to announce that FFXIclopedia has joined the list of FINAL FANTASY XI Premier Sites. FFXIclopedia is an enormous resource of information for all levels of players and continues to grow daily. Players will benefit greatly from the comprehensive guides that are being created on a regular basis, its bustling forum, and in-depth look at all aspects of FINAL FANTASY XI. Please join us in congratulating FFXIclopedia and check them out today! After receiving word from Travialce, an agent currently engaged in a covert mission within the Empire of Aht Urhgan, Prince Trion has released a document to his most trusted adventurers. For those who wish to recap the previous Aht Urhgan missions, click here . In the upcoming version update, we plan to introduce two new dark knight spells, as well as implement changes to Signet that will improve party play for smaller groups. Click here for details. In the upcoming version update, we will be introducing the Nyzul Isle Assault area. The Nyzul Isle Assault area will challenge players with a dungeon that has a randomly generated layout--every floor will contain new opponents to battle, as well as new objectives to complete! Click here for details. In the upcoming version update, we plan to make further adjustments to Besieged, including a level increase to the beastman armies, the addition of new temporary items, and new combat abilities for the Serpent Generals. Click here for details. Do you like dolls? Do you like diamond-shaped sweet rice cakes? Do you like being mysteriously transformed into a little girl? Well, then we have the event for you! The three nations of Bastok, Windurst, and San d'Oria have broken out the peach trees and life-sized dioramas and turned up the festivity meter to 10, all in time for the legendary Doll Festival! And what would a festival be without the meddling of those merry moogles down at the MHMU? Your cuddly friends have been working 25-hour days without overtime for the past three and a half weeks to prepare sweet snacks just for you and the other one million adventurers out there. But that's not all! Your other friends here in Topics-land have also been planning an exciting contest for all the aspiring artists in Vana'diel. To learn more about the Doll Festival, click here. To learn how to enter the Fan Art Contest, click here. Has it been a year already? It seems like only yesterday when adventurers were last dining on gourmet rice cakes and posing for glamour shots all across the cities of Vana'diel. That's right, the Doll Festival is here again, and the moogles down at the MHMU headquarters have been burning the midnight oil preparing a fresh new batch of sweet rice goodness for all the good little boys and girls. And for those of you who need a little more stimulation than gluten and natural coloring has to offer, we are also planning a doll festival/spring-themed fan art contest, to be held right here within the Topics. *Poppin' fresh rice cakes are scheduled to arrive in the delivery boxes of every adventurer on Monday, February 19, 2007. *Entries for the fan art contest will be accepted starting Friday, February 23. For information on how to participate, be sure to check the Topics on that day. In the upcoming version update, we plan on introducing the next segment of the Treasures of Aht Urhgan missions, as well as a number of new features and improvements that will make your life in Vana'diel more enjoyable than ever before! Check out today's Topics for a preview of some of the changes. Click here for details. The next FINAL FANTASY XI version update is scheduled to take place in early March. We are currently working on implementing the long-awaited chocobo racing system, as well as new missions, quests, monsters, Assault areas, and more! Along with various system additions and improvements, we will also be raising the maximum level of the beastman armies in Besieged. Further version update details will be released in an upcoming Topics article. Stay tuned! It's here again! It's here again! The day we've all been waiting for is finally here...again, kupo! What day is that, you ask? Why, Valentione's Day, of course! The moogles down at the MHMU have been working overtime to make this year's festivities at least as entrancing, if not more, than last year's, kupo! We have a heartwarming event all prepared to bring together desperate singles in an explosion of hot-pink affection, but it seems a lot of them are inflicted with a case of cold feet. I guess we're going to need your help on this one, adventurers! For more information, click here! Happy New Year! Have you heard the news, adventurers? Herds of a certain type of beast have been seen traipsing across every area of Vana'diel. Where have they come from, and what do they want? Click here to find out more! New chocobo raising features such as Kamp Kweh and the Chocobo Hot and Cold Game, job adjustments, new multiplayer battlefields, and more are all now available with the December version update! Click here for more details about what's been added! A whole new type of multiplayer battle is in the works for the next version update! For more information on Salvage, click here. The dazzling events of the Starlight Celebration are drawing to a close, but you still might catch the festivities if you hurry! What ever happened to those towering treants terrorizing the towns, you ask...? Click here to find out! Ah yes, it's that time of the year again where children, and children at heart, whisper their dreams and wishes to the stars--it's time for the Starlight Celebration! The people of Vana'diel are busy trimming up their towns with festive decorations, all to ring in this exciting event. Click here for a look at what is in store! Several new additions have been made to the FINAL FANTASY XI GM Policy and can now be viewed from Rules & Policies. In addition, many of the original sections have changed, so please be sure to take a look. You can also view details regarding the user agreement, online manners, and support staff from Rules & Policies. See FFXIclopedia's Game Master page for more details and a link to the official website. The December version update will introduce a plethora of new seasonal recipes, as well as several new lines of armor and weapons. What's this? Something is going on in the courtyard! Let's see if the Moogles can fill us in... Two big new additions are being planned for the coming version update--Kamp Kweh and the Chocobo Hot and Cold Game! Also, several features such as new abilities and changes in chocobo behavior all guarantee to take chocobo raising to a higher level of excitement! Click here for more details. The Empire has released another list of some of the more deadly fiends roaming the lands. Click here to see Aht Urhgan's newest most wanted! Today's Topics will discuss the upcoming job adjustments planned for paladins, dark knights, blue mages, corsairs, and puppetmasters. Click here for details. The FINAL FANTASY XI Linkshell Community Beta has been updated. A calendar and an auto-login function have been introduced to the site, in addition to changes. Click here for details. Many new features, as well as improvements to existing game mechanics, are planned for the upcoming version update. In today's Topics, we'd like to bring you a taste of what's in store. Click here for details. The next version update is schedule for release in mid-December. In this update, you can look forward to the introduction of a large-scale battle system called "Salvage", access to new areas within the Ruins of Alza'daal, new chocobo raising features, job adjustments, and much, much more! Further details regarding the content of the version update will be released at a later date.